The present invention relates to an arrangement in a fuel system in a vehicle, especially an automobile, where a filler end of a fuel pipe connected to a fuel tank is attached to the body of the vehicle and is accessible via a tank opening arrangement in the side of the body, including a shield.
In a device of the above mentioned type it is usual for reasons of safety to have the filler end of the fuel pipe mounted in the bottom of a holder cup made of sheet metal which is welded to the side of the body around the filler opening therein. In this way a protected attachment of the fuel pipe, which often continues through the cabin space of the vehicle to the fuel tank, is obtained. One of the problems with such a design is that it requires a good fastening of the holder body to the side of the bodywork, with the consequential requirement for welding around the filler opening. This welding leads to a requirement for finishing to obtain an aesthetically attractive exterior side of the bodywork without unevenness. Another problem of a holder cup of the type mentioned is that its relatively large depth makes it difficult during painting to obtain a sufficiently good paint coverage in the whole of the holder cup in order to obtain a good corrosion protection around the fuel pipe.
The invention aims to provide an arrangement in a fuel system where the requirement for finishing of the bodywork is reduced at the same time as good corrosion protection and good safety against fuel leakage during a collision is obtained.